I'm Still Alive What About You?
by Comet96
Summary: Everything changes no matter what and young doctor Gracie understands the changes that need to be made now. The dead are up and walking and she needs to protect the new family she's got. The fight to stay alive starts. A close friend of Glenn, older sister figure to Carl, adoptive daughter to Rick and the possible love intrest to Daryl. Glenn/OC friendship DD/OC romance
1. The Beginning

**This is just a warning to you'll that I am English and may struggle with the whole American accent that goes on with a few members of the group. If you think you could advise me on were to improve go right ahead and do so, I won't have no problem with the help.**

This is survival, this is the end of the world, and if you don't follow the rules of a group you might as well be dead already. I was just a normal twenty-two year old woman, training to be a doctor when the apocalypse started. I was working on a call in an old people's home when everyone started turning and eating each other. I was living in Atlanta during the time and the old people's home was a safe haven for everyone in there including those that had no idea what was going on. All the careers for them ran before I could convince them to stay and in the end I just locked up the home thankful for the steel shutters on the windows and door.

It had been three weeks into the apocalypse before there was any sign of other survivor's and at first I thought they were coming to loot the care home seeing how they were thugs, but when they saw that they were all left there with just me taking care of them, they decided to stay and help me protect them. Guillermo was here to protect the people of the city and he had brought many survivors' including members of his family. My job was simple and the thugs made sure I played my part of their group to the tee.

It was during the third month that something actually changed. I was doing my rounds, seeing to those that needed my medical help the most when the group started arguing about leaving some kid behind and wanting to get him back from the small group that had taken him, yet they seemed less than agreeable to give their hostage back to the small travellers that ventured into the city. It was half way through the month and that had meant I had done my usual run into the city yesterday trying to find other survivor's and loot through department stores taking any clothes, food, drinks, medical equipment and weapons I could find. I would load it all into my SUV and then go to other cars and collect as much fuel as I could and put them into the back seats. Half of the supplies would be taken out and put into the store cupboard in the care home while the other half would stay in the SUV in case we needed to make a quick get-away.

I was on my way to the SUV when one Guillermo's men stopped me from entering outside, saying something about the small group being out there.

"What are they hear for?" I asked placing my hand on the hand gun I had strapped to my hip, it was always there and it made me feel safe.

"That's none of your business England." The thug replied pushing me against the shoulder, stopping me from taking a peek out of the open side door. I looked up at him, and then looked at his hand waiting for him to remove it.

"I told you lot not to call me that!" I snapped walking off to the main hall where most of the old people stayed during the day. "Tell G I don't want any loud noises to attract the walkers."

I had only been waiting ten minutes before Guillermo came up to me, a few of his boys following behind, one of them dragging a tied up man, who had a bag covering his head. I shot to my feet and marched over to them knowing I had my pissed off face on.

"England, what have I told you about interfering in my business?" G asked taking a stance in front of me, trying to make himself look intimidating.

"And what have I told you about calling me England?" I answered back, my eyes wandering over to the tied up man. "You know my rules G, so why are you going against them?"

"His men have those guns you saw yesterday, taken them for themselves, taken one of our boys. What do you want me to do? Be happy to see them?" he stated flicking his eyes around the room making sure that everyone was okay.

"I let you into our home and you agreed that if there were any other survivors you wouldn't harm them! Untie him and take that bag off his head!" I said through gritted teeth while resting my hand against my gun. G nodded towards his men and they placed their guns down and wandered off going back to their posts, while the man holding onto the new comer untied him and took the bag from his head. I raised my eyebrows when I realised I recognised the man. "Glenn?"

"Gracie, what are you doing here?" he asked as he rubbed against his wrist were they had been tied. I didn't really know Glenn that well, but I had run across him once or twice and we had conversed well enough to know the basics about the other.

"This is my place, those are our protectors." I muttered shrugging my shoulders in response. "Do your men want to harm my people?" Glenn shook his head so fast I was surprised he didn't faint from the fast movement. "What do they want then?"

"We left one of them on the roof day before last and the four of us were coming back to get him; no such luck though. Your men attacked and I was grabbed." He muttered looking over to G, who was staring Glenn down. I nodded my head in understanding before looking over to G.

"What did you say to them? I was them that came for him not ten minutes ago?" I asked him crossing my arms against my chest.

"I clearly stated that this was our place and we wanted those guns back. They want to trade their man for our man, I simple told them we get the guns or their man dies." He muttered sounder every ounce of the thug I knew he was.

"I don't want no fighting around here G and you know that. What you have started you will finish. Take care of the watch, but don't you shot those men!" I warned him pointing my figure at him, like a mother would to a child. I looked over at Glenn who looked partly scared and confused. "I want to show you, what we do here Glenn."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"You've been here for three months with them?" Glenn asked sounding as shocked as he looked. I nodded my head as I gave Mr Roser another pain killer to ease the pain of his broken leg, on that he had broken no less than three weeks ago while trying to climb the stairs without assistance. "Why?" I looked up at Glenn then catching the pure look of misunderstanding. He didn't understand why I stayed here.

"I was working here when everything started happening. I stayed because it was a safe place and everyone else left, leaving these people here. They don't know what's out there and I want it to stay that way, why destroy the peace they have by frightening them with something they don't need to think about?" I muttered as we walked over to an empty sofa and sat down watching all the older people enjoy themselves, by talking to others, reading or playing games. "This is a safe place for them and their happy, why destroy that?"

"You did something brave; not many people would." He stated as he opened a can of coke that was being passed around by one of the thugs wives.

"I did what was right, G protects use and I let him and his people have a safe home." I replied running a hand through my curly hair sighing.

"Have you ever thought about leaving? Leaving them all with G and moving to some other place?" Glenn asked with wonder noticeable in his voice. I gave him a small smile and shaking my head lightly.

"Where would I go? This is my home, well it was before G arrived, and he likes to think it's his place now. He gives out orders, even to me." I muttered before looking around the room at the same people I have been stuck with for three months. "I'm sorry if they hurt you Glenn, that's one of my rules they probably don't listen to." He opened his mouth about to reply when there was shouting, letting us know his men have come back.

"England, send China over here." G shouted as he marched over to the commotion. I gave Glenn a look and he ran in that direction leaving me alone on the sofa. I was sat there for a couple of minutes before one of the older members of the group asked for my help. I rushed over to the small group that had gathered around one of the older men and saw Glenn there looking mildly upset. I quickly got to work, trying to help the man breath.

"What the hell is this?" asked an unrecognisable voice, but I didn't turn around to see who it was, I just kept working.

"An asthma attack couldn't get his breath all of a sudden." I heard Glenn mutter as he stood near me and watched as I tried to save this man.

"Thought you were being eaten by dogs man." Another man shouted clearly upset about the recent events.

"Can I have a word with you?" the first voice asked and two people walked away giving me more room to work. They were away for a couple of minutes and then a few other guys walked away as well.

"I'll be back in a bit Gracie." I heard Glenn muttered before he walked away as well after I gave him a small wave away with my hand. I looked over to Felipe, another nurse that worked here. He had gone after his family and promised me that once he found them he would come back. He stuck to his promise and returned with G and a few other three weeks after.

It had been half an hour after Glenn walked off that he suddenly came back with G, none of his men were here and I was slightly confused.

"Glenn and his men were just leaving." G muttered not looking me directly in the eye. "England, I want you to go with them." I looked at him frowning, feeling the anger run through my veins.

"I'm not leaving these people G; I thought you of all people would understand that!" I snapped placing my hands on my hips holding my stance.

"I talked with Rick and a few of our men. We want you to leave, you have done so much for these people, but you need to get away and be able to save all those other survivors out there. They need you more than these people." He muttered placing his hand on my shoulder gentle.

"I can't leave, I promised to take care of everyone here. It's my job, I can't just leave." I stated looking away from him and over to the few people in the main hall now.

"We can take care of these people, Felipe agreed to letting you go. Please just go for everyone else, save the other alive people out there." He begged grabbing my hands in between his. Was about to reply when he cut me off again. "I'm not taking no as an answer and Glenn has been given orders to help you pack your thing in your SUV and drive you back to his camp. You need to do this Gracie." I knew in that moment he was serious about everything. He was willing to call me by my real name just to get that message through. I nodded slightly and walked over to my room and started to pack all my stuff into the duffle bags I had taken form my looting trips. I had just finished packing my medical bag when Glenn came to help my load everything into my car.

"Where are your friends?" I asked him softly as I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"They have another vehicle to get them back, we'll meet them at camp." He replied sifting the gear into first and driving out of the city. "You will like it at the camp, we even have children there." He muttered trying to get me to feel better about leaving. I gave him a small smile as I watched the care home disappear.


	2. New Home, New Hope

Glenn and I reached it back to the camp two hours after mid-day and when we reached the camp there was no sign of the van, Glenn was talking about.

"Where are they?" Glenn muttered more to himself as we hopped out of the car and were met by a gathering of people.

"Where's Rick?" a woman with brown hair asked as a young boy stood next to her looking down at the empty road for the van.

"They left before us, have they not returned?" Glenn asked sound just as worried as the woman. I looked around at the small group feeling out of place.

"Who is that?" an old guy with a white beard asked pointing at me. Everyone looked at me, making me feel uncomfortable with all the staring.

"This is Gracie James, she's a doctor and she agreed to come with us. I found her in the city and Rick suggested she come with us out of safety." Glenn muttered walking away from the car as more people surrounded us.

"Where's Rick and the others Glenn?" asked another man who had dark hair and a shot gun asked in an authority tone that screamed power.

"They left in the van before us, but I do remember T-Dog saying that they should collect some fuel before they left. They will probably be back before nightfall if that's what they were doing." He announced before walking up to an RV and away from everyone else.

"I'm Dale." The older man with the white beard stated sticking out his hand. I shook his hand and gave him a small smile in return.

"Gracie, but Glenn already told you that." I replied as he directed me through the camp and showed me around. Dale was going over all the members and telling me who was who.

"You're really a doctor?" the small boy I knew to be Carl asked as I joined him at the small picnic table, that he was sharing with the young girl Sophia and his mother Lori.

"I sure am buddy." I muttered as I looked over at the work he was doing. "What you working on?"

"I'm trying to keep him educated even through all of this." Lori stated ruffling Carl's hair as she looked over at me. "I'm okay at teaching him the basics, but I want him to learn more than that." I gave her a small smile and looked between her and Carl.

"I can teach him if you want I did have to take advanced Science, Math and English to be able to be a doctor." I suggested giving her a small smile, hoping she would accept my offer. I really did miss helping people and if I was to help through teaching I could handle that.

"If it's not going to get in your way I would be really grateful and I'm sure Carol would as well." Lori sounded pleased as she thanked me and quickly got up off the table to tell Carol the news.

"You should know that I'm not like those really old and boring teachers, you know the ones that give out detentions for not turning up to class." I told them making them both laugh which made me laugh as well. "Right first things first, we won't be having our first lesson today on any of those academic lessons, how about we start out lessons off with a bit of physical education?" Sophia frowned at the mention of this, but Carl looked cheerful.

"You want us to do P.E? Like push ups and all that?" Sophia asked getting a small laugh out of me. I shook my head and stood up from the table.

"No I have a better idea. Have you two ever played tag or stuck in the mud before?" I asked them as they both stood up from the table. They both nodded their heads and looked excited now. "Okay we will play a different version of tag then, when you get caught you become it right?" They both nodded again. "But in this version when you get tagged you have to shout out something about yourself for everyone to learn. This lesson is more about getting to know new people and communication. There are a few rules and I understand that we are not allowed to wonder out of Dale or Shane's view while on camp. So we stay in this area, no going into the woods or down to the quarry understood?" another set of nods from the pair. "Okay I'll start so get ready to run once I have shouted out something about myself." They both got into positions ready to run off. "I love chocolate!" I shouted and they both ran off waiting for me to catch them. Carl was the first one I caught and with my catch he shouted out his statement.

"I hate eating vegetables!" he shouted before running off to catch Sophia.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

It was dark when Carol, the woman with the short grey hair, announced that dinner was ready and everyone gathered around the fire to eat the fish that Andrea and her younger sister Amy caught earlier in the day. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying the company of each other and having pointless conversations. They were talking about Dale and his watch that he apparently always wound at a certain time every day.

"So what lesson are you doing tomorrow?" Carl asked as he sat next to me by the fire. After the first lesson we had Carl and Sophia had stuck around next to me throughout the rest of the day. The three of us and many of the other members of the group had learnt a lot about each other.

"Well what do you want to learn?" I asked him as Sophia waited for his reply.

"Can you teach us some medical stuff as well as normal lessons?" he asked sounding really interested in being able to learn medical information.

"I don't see what harm it could do, might even come in useful if I had two helpers in an emergency. We'll ask your mum about it in the morning, but I'm sure she won't have any problem with it." I announced as I handed him a can of coke before giving him a wink.

It all started when Amy said she needed to pee. One walker turned into a dozen and everyone one was running around trying to protect the children and themselves. I looked around in search for Carl and Sophia as I pulled my gun out and shot a walker in the head.

"Gracie!" I heard someone shout before another walker came in my direction. I shot the walker and located Carl and Sophia trying to find a place to hide and quickly ran over to them.

"Quickly come with me!" I shouted before taking them in the direction of my car and away from the walkers. We had made it to my car just as a walker started its way towards us. "Get in the car now!" I shot the walker again before joining them in the car.

"What do we do?" Carl asked sounding close to tears. Sophia was already crying, but she held her hand against her mouth to stop any sound coming out.

"I want you two to climb down off those cars and hide down on the floor. Don't make any sound and don't come out until I get you." I whispered as I quickly made my way to open the door.

"Don't leave us, please just stay." Carl begged as a few tears flew down his face as he reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked at the pair of them and gave a soft sigh as I climbed into the back seat and sat myself down between the two of them, both of them clutching onto me.

We sat in silence as the screams and gun shoots went off and I held them both to me hiding their cries against my chest. I was whispering to them to try and get them to calm down and wrapped my arms around them to keep them safe. The gun shots stopped but there was still yelling and it took me time to understand what was being said.

"Carl!" a man shouted trying to find the boy. "Carl!" Carl looked up this time and seemed to recognise the voice.

"Sophia! Carl!" Lori started shouting realising it wasn't just Carl that was missing. I looked at the two children before pulling myself into the driver's seat looking out of the window. Everything looked to be clear and I quickly pulled myself out of the car and directed Carl and Sophia to follow as I watched making sure no stray walkers were nearby. As we started making it closer to the camp I could hear what Lori was saying quietly. "I can't find Carl or Sophia anywhere."

"Gracie isn't here either." Carol stated as she looked around for all of us. Lori started doing the same thing and the worry was clear on her face. "Do you think she took the kids somewhere?"

"There wasn't anywhere to go." Lori whispered as tears ran down her face. It was then that Carl saw someone he recognised that I had never seen and ran towards him.

"Dad!" he shouted throwing himself at the man. Lori turned once she heard Carl's voice and ran towards them embracing the in a hug. I lead Sophia to the RV where everyone was standing and she flew quickly into Carol's arms. All the men were standing around guns ready waiting for any sing of walkers. It was all really quite and Andrea's voice was as clear as day as she cried over Amy, who had been bitten during the attack.

"I remember my dream now." The voice broke through the crying and carried to everyone. "Why I dug the holes." I ignored the sick feeling I felt in my stomach and noticed Glenn looking around for someone and started over to him. When he saw me he sighed in relief and quickly walked my way and embraced me in a hug. I hugged him back knowing that it was the right thing to do at this time.

"It's okay Glenn, we're okay." I whispered before pulling away and leading him over to the RV and quickly approached Carl.

"Gracie took us away and protected us mum, we were safe, she hid us away from everything." Carl was saying to Lori as we made our way over to him. When I came into view Carl quickly flew himself at me burying his face against my stomach. "Thank you for keeping me safe." He whispered as he clung to me. Lori quickly made her way over and wrapped me into a hug as well thanking me as he tears fell once again.

"I owe you my life for keeping him safe." She mumbled through her tears.

"You don't owe me anything Lori; I was just doing what was right. If it makes you feel better Carl can stay with me in my car while everyone is sorting out camp." I replied stroking Carl's hair as he still clung to me. She quickly nodded her head and thanked me again. I grabbed Carl's hand and started to lead him to my car when Carol stopped us.

"Sophia told me how you helped save her and Carl; I can't tell you how grateful I am. Because of you I get to spend another day with my little girl." She started crying then and Sophia quickly wrapped her arms around her in comfort.

"Carol you don't have to thank me I wanted to help them. Sophia can come stay in my car with Carl and me tonight while everyone's sorting out what happened. I promise I will keep her safe and I'll lock the car." I repeated to Carol hoping like Lori she would approve.

"That would be a good idea." She muttered quietly before looking down at Sophia. "I want you to behave and listen to Gracie okay." Sophia quickly nodded and latched onto my other hand and I lead them both to my car.

"I'm sorry there isn't much space; I just thought it would be safer in here tonight instead of out there." I muttered pulling to blankets out from the boot and handed them over before grabbing two pillows as well. "Try and get some rest. I'll stay awake and keep watch." They both nodded and curled themselves up on the reclined chairs and closed their eyes.


	3. Bites and Arrows

**So in this chapter I have changed a few of the scenes slightly to show Gracie's character. If you don't like the changes I have made feel free to comment, but bear in mind that these changes needed to be made to get the story flowing. The changes I do make won't be too extreme and deaths or important parts of the actual story line won't be touched.**

When Carl and Sophia woke everyone was already up and planning what to do. As the three of us walked over to the RV Lori was talking to Andrea, trying to get her to let them take Amy away, but it seemed Andrea wasn't going to listen. Carl and Sophia quickly ran and sat down on the logs by the fire facing away from the pile of walkers. I noticed Carl's dad as he stood by Lori and Shane and stepped over to them readying myself to introduce myself. Lori noticed me first and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Rick this is Gracie, she protected Carl and Sophia last night before ya'll lot came back. She's the reason we still have a son." Lori said loudly as she slyly introduced me to her husband.

"It's finally nice to meet the woman that saved my son last night." He muttered reaching out to shake my hand. I reached forward and grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile.

"I would have done it for anyone." I whispered before looking around. "Is there anything you want me to do?" he shook his head and quickly looked around as well.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mind sitting with the kids until everything is sorted." I nodded in agreement and turned to make my way over to sit with them. I was sat there with them for five minutes going over some math equations to keep their minds off of what had happened when I heard Glenn's raised voice. I looked over at him and noticed the distress in his voice.

"We don't BURN THEM! We bury them, understand." At his shout I excused myself from the kids and quickly made my way over. "Our people go in that row over there." I reached him just as someone started shouting.

"Ya'll left my brother for DEAD! You had this coming!" I looked up at that voice and saw a man with messy light brown hair shouting at the other members of the group. I looked to Glenn for guidance on who this was.

"Daryl Dixon, his brother was the one left on the roof top." Glenn muttered wiping his forehead with his cap. I nodded and looked around at the floor of the camp. There were still walkers spaced around on the ground over the camp. I gave Glenn a small smile and started to help him as he helped a guy named T-Dog burn the dead walkers.

"A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui shouted out grabbing the attention of the group. Everyone jumped into action trying to talk to Jim and shouting at him. Jim started to panic and picked up the shovel that was lying on the ground next to him. T-Dog quickly grabbed onto him from behind holding him still, while Daryl lifted his shirt up to reveal the bite.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." Jim kept repeating over and over, trying to get everyone to understand. T-Dog and Daryl quickly both stepped away from him acting as if the bite Jim had would immediately pass the disease onto them. I went to step towards him, but Glenn grabbed hold of my arm preventing me from moving any closer. I gave him a look that stated he should let me go or I would have to make him let me go and he complied releasing my arm allowing me to move freely. As I stepped towards him Rick shot me a look that showed he was worried about my safety and I read more into his look. He wasn't sure if I should be stepping towards Jim at the moment even if he was saying he was okay; there was still a risk.

"Jim," I spoke quietly trying not to spook the man and have him pick up a weapon against me and use it in self-defence. He looked at me eyes wide, looking horrified at the prospect that he was going to get hurt. "I'm not going to hurt you Jim." I took a step closer and he nodded his head slightly like he was giving me the go-ahead to come closer. I slowly stepped in front of him wanting him to watch my actions so he knew I wasn't a threat before I stopped and had to look up at his panicked face. "I'm just going to check you out Jim. I'll try and clean your bite for you okay." I made sure that when I spoke it was in a near whisper so he would feel safe and not feel as scared or worried as he looked. I received another small nod from him and lifted his top up to have a closer, clearer look at his bite. Noticing the blood leaking out form the deeper section of the bite I took a deep breath in before looking back at his face and giving him a small smile. "I'm going to help you okay Jim." He nodded again and I understood that he didn't want to speak seeing as everyone was staring at him like he had already turned into a walker.

I went to turn away and collect my medical bag when he quickly reached up and grabbed my arm preventing me from moving. It seemed like a bad move for him to make seeing as this fast movement had everyone reaching for their weapons. Daryl even had the nerve to rip me from Jim's hold, shove me behind him and have his crossbow aimed at his face; arrow loaded and ready to fire.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Jim started repeating again once everyone had a weapon aimed at him. I could hear the panic in his voice and I felt sorry for Jim in that moment.

"He should be dead by now!" Daryl seethed loud enough for everyone to hear, causing some members of the group to shift uncomfortably. I shot a glance over my shoulder at Rick giving him a pointed look that also screamed a warning. If someone didn't get Daryl under control something regrettable was going to happen.

"No one's dying." Rick said sternly managing to cut the awkward tension that had risen around camp. He must have understood my warning and acted upon it before anything could happen. "Daryl step away from Jim." Daryl tensed in his place before me, yet did not follow the order given to him. "Daryl!" that was more of a warning that time suggesting Rick was reading the thoughts floating through Daryl's head.

Daryl still hadn't moved and I watched the arm that held the crossbow seeing the way his arm tensed and it was then that I knew he was going to do something stupid. I reacted before my mind caught up with me and quickly flung myself between Jim and Daryl's crossbow not caring at that moment if I was going to get myself killed.

Just as Daryl released the arrow Rick and Shane – both had sensed what was going to happen as well – pushed Daryl away before he could insert the arrow into Jim's head. The arrow was still released flying past me, but cutting across my left cheek as it flew behind Jim and myself and stuck loosely in a close tree. I heard the gasps that followed this small scene and felt the trickle of blood that rolled down my check.

Rick was quickly at my side followed by Glenn both checking my graze. Shane wasn't too impressed by the whole affair and grabbed Daryl around one shoulder and under the other arm and ordered T-Dog to take the crossbow off of him. That happened in a rush and I could now feel everyone's eyes on me wanting to know what I would do. I glanced at Rick, pushing his hand away when he went to reach for my check and looked over at Daryl. He did look regretful, but he also looked pissed. Probably upset that I had gotten in his way.

"No one is dying Rick." I stated simply giving him a stern glare before turning my back on him and facing Jim again. Jim, the poor bloke had started sweating furiously and looked drained. I knew it was the fever kicking in and wanted to work on getting him sorted out right this minute. "I'm going to sort Jim out Rick; I'll need somewhere _safe_ to do that." I looked back at Rick waiting for him to give me his consent and help me find a place for Jim.

"Put him in the RV." Dale said clearly sounding so sincere, speaking for the first time since speaking to Andrea. I gave him a grateful look and took hold of Jim's arm and dragged him to the RV, giving Jacqui a small smile as she ran into the RV before us, probably getting the sofa set up for Jim.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"You should get your cheek sorted." Jacqui muttered quietly as if not to wake Jim. I had just finished bandaging his bite over, but had given Jim some strong painkillers to help him fight off the fever and the stinging form the bite. There was nothing I could do about the bite, no point in stitching it up seeing as Jim didn't want me wasting my medical supplies. I insisted that it was nothing, but he didn't want it done and I had to respect his wishes.

"I suppose I should," I rose from my seat in Jim's sick bed, taking off my disposable gloves. I gave Jacqui a small smile as she sat next to him bucket in one hand, the other holding a wet towel over Jim's head. "Will you be all right without me for a few minutes?" I asked her not wanting to burden her with looking after Jim by herself.

"You don't have to come back straight away, take some time to eat and relax before rushing back over here." She replied sound very much like a mum as she insisted that I feed myself and all that before coming back. I gave her a small smile before picking up my medical bag, but leaving the painkillers on the table beside her.

"He will probably want some of them in another two hours; if I 'm not back can you give him another two please?" I asked her trying not to sound like the directive doctor I knew I could turn into. She gave a nod and I felt safe enough to leave Jim in her hands.

I climbed down the RV steps quickly looking out making sure no one was in the way of me getting to my car and felt a simmer of hope when I saw no one around the RV area allowing my path to be clear. I jumped down, turned in the direction of my car and walked there as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. Sighing in happiness that I had made it to my car without being interrupted I opened the boot door, dropping my bag in and sitting on the edge of the car. I brought my feet up to the step and rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. The night before flashed through my mind and I was unaware of the footsteps getting closer to me. I didn't know anyone was there until I felt a hand drop on my shoulder.

This contact of course had my flying from my seat in a startled manner ready to fight off any walkers. I was surprised to find Dale standing in front of me looking mildly concerned and not a walker.

"You okay honey?" he asked sounded just as concerned as he looked. I gave him a small smile and felt myself tearing up from the concern this older man had for me. He was like the grandfather I had never had and the way he treated everyone around camp had me thinking that everyone thought this.

"Yeah I'm just trying to wrap my head around things I guess." I whispered noticing the look he flickered to my cheek and remembered the gash there and quickly covered it with my hand.

"You should clean that up." He ordered gently proving that he was just like a grandfather. I reached into my medical bag and pulled out a disinfectant wipe. He took it from my hand and slowly started to cleanse the wound careful not to hurt me. "Daryl should have never shot that arrow."

"I'm just glad it got me and not Jim." I declared as I sat there, arms wrapped around my knees without complaint.

"You had everyone worried when they saw the blood. I know Rick's been worried about you seeing as you walked right off without cleaning yourself first." Dale muttered rubbing his thumb over the cleaned cut before dropping the wipe onto the floor of my car and gentle placing his hands on my shoulders. "You gotta be more careful." I gave him a smile and raised myself to my feet, wrapping him in a hug.

"Okay gramps, I'll keep that in mind from now on." I replied through my smile wanting Dale to feel better than he looked. He looked tired and worn down and I knew it was because of the recent events. Dale worried too much and he was always the first one to panic or worry when something happened. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug as well. He ruffled my hair before pulling away.

"If I'm to be your 'gramps', you better start listening to my advice when I give it." He said as he pointed his finger at me in playfulness. I raised my hands up in defeat and sat back on my car.

"Yes sir won't go against your advice sir." I laughed shaking my head slightly. "I should find Rick or Glenn and let them know I'm okay." Dale nodded in agreement and helped me up from the car and closed the boot. "You should check o Jim, last time he was speaking he was feeling sorry about being in the RV."

"He's got nothing to worry about, but I'll go see how he's doing." Dale murmured as we booth walked back into the camp area, him walking off to the RV and me going to find Rick or Glenn.


	4. Guards, Bras and Beans

**I know I have changed some stuff in some scenes, but it's to get the story flowing and I have tried to keep things as simple as the TV program, but a few small changes need to be made. Sorry if this has upset anyone. Please Review! ;)**

I ended up at the lake where I was currently dipping my feet in the water's edge as I sat on a rock that was peering over the said water. I gave up finding Glenn about three minutes into the search, I was too tired to be spending m time searching for people and the water looked inviting so I thought I would enjoy the feel of the cold, fresh water to calm me down. I wanted to spend a few minutes to myself, a few minutes where I could try to forget what happened the night before, a few minutes to forget what was going on in this world now.

"You should be on guard." A voice said breaking my 'me time'. I looked behind me to the source of the voice locating Shane standing not far behind me. "Ya'll don't know if a walker was to come by."

"I wasn't thinking, well I was but not about that." I muttered turning back towards the lake looking out and over at the forest entrance on the other side. I felt rather than saw him sit down on the rock not far from me. I hadn't really spoke to Shane since I arrived yesterday afternoon, but now he seemed in the mood to talk and I could tell that from the way his teeth were grinding.

"We're leaving tomorrow, Rick wants to go to the CDC, and I think it's better to go to Fort Benning, it's a somewhat better move if we go to Benning. There will be guns, food and medical supplies everything we need at Benning, yet Rick is set on the CDC." He started saying as he threw rocks into the water trying to act casual as he said all this. Yet why he was saying it to me I had no idea.

"And your telling me because?" I asked watching him from the corner of my eye. The first time he actually starts a conversation and it's about something he doesn't agree on. I hope to all the good that's left in this world he doesn't ask me to decide what plan seems the most legit.

"You should know what our best chances are, Fort Benning is better for the whole group; Rick's just chasing a dream, no one will be cured." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"I'm going to the CDC if that's what Rick decides, Jim needs proper medical attention and while I'm a doctor I haven't got the right medical supplies to aid him." I stated sternly feeling the doctor in me slowly starting to seep out. Jim was my patient now and I had to protect my patient and bring them back to good health; or as close to that as I could get in this new world. I stood up from my seat and quickly dusted myself off. "I'm sticking with Rick; you won't be able to sway my decision Shane." I looked up to the camp from my spot down by the lake and made my way up there knowing it was going to make me feel slightly depressed what with all the negative attitude after last night's events.

"You're going to help him kill us!" he shouted after me not attempting to get up from his spot by the lake. I shook my head not bothering to reply to him seeing as it was stupid to retaliate to his 'beiliefs'.

As I entered the camp again I caught sight of Glenn and ran over to him catching him by surprise when I jumped on his back.

"Ahhh!" he shouted throwing me off harshly and I landed on the floor in a heap. He looked down at me the gun he was carrying pointed at my face thinking I was a walker. When he realised it was me he automatically dropped his gun and opened his mouth about to apologise no doubt, his face flushing in embarrassment. It was at this point I started laughing hysterically and a few others came rushing over after hear Glenn's scream.

"What? What is it?" Rick demanded as he came into view, spotting me on the floor and Glenn al red in the face. From the look on Rick's face I could tell he thought I was hurt and then couldn't understand why I was laughing. "What's wrong with Gracie?" this question was directed to Glenn.

"I threw her to the umm, err ground?" it was more like Glenn was asking Rick instead of telling him. This only made me laugh even harder and I could now feel the tears forming and falling down my cheeks.

"You threw her to the ground?" Lori asked as she crouched down to check that I was okay. She looked panicked as she gently touched my shoulder and I understood that she didn't want to put too much pressure on my shoulder not knowing how hard Glenn through me down.

"I'm fine." I gasped out to them all as I was finding it hard to get my breath back. Carl was looking down at me like I was a lunatic, so I quickly snatched his hand and dragged him down on top of me where I started to tickle his sides.

"No, stop, stop please." He screamed through his laughter, he was turning a little red in the face from all the laughter and he was rolling around in my arms trying to find an escape. "Dad!" it was a failed attempt to call for his dads help seeing as Rick was laughing along with everyone else at my wonderful tickling skills. "Oh come on let me go." He begged still rolling around trying to get out of my hold. Carl turned and as he did so his elbow connected with my stomach and ended up getting winded and I immediately released him gasping out for air. Carl shot up into a standing position as he looked down at me worry and fear etched across his face. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Carl!" Lori scolded as she leant back down to help me into a sitting position. Carl opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before h could utter a word.

"Don't – need – to – apologise." I muttered to him taking a deep breath before each word as I looked up at him giving him a small smile before switching my gaze to Glenn. "Help me – to the –car?" I asked reaching my hand out which he grabbed and helped Lori pull me up.

"I'll, umm take her to her car." Glenn said stuttering a little before dragging me in that direction.

As he sat me in the back seat he gave me a small glare which only caused me to smile.

"You know I could have killed you." He stated as he handed me a bottle of water. I rolled my eyes at him and flung myself across the seats.

"I don't think you would have Glenn." I whispered covering my eyes with one arm while holding the bottle of water against my stomach with the other. "I'm sooooo tired." I slowly felt myself drifting off and only just managed to catch Glenn saying he would keep watch while I slept.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

When I woke it was to Glenn whining at me to get up. He was hungry, he was bored, he wanted someone to talk to. It was too hot out here, it was too cold out here, it was getting dark.

"God Glenn do you ever stop talking? All I wanted was a few hours were I could have a nice relaxing quite nap and I wake up to you whining." I muttered pulling myself out of the car and running my hands through my curls. I opened the passenger door and looked into the mirror noting that my ginger curls had grown out from my waist and was now midway down my back. My eyes were the same light green they had always been, but they lacked the light they held before the end of the world. I was paler than I normally was, but knew from the lack of decent food to eat it was because of the low amount of vitamins I was getting. I had dried dirt patched over my body including my face from the 'no shower rule'. The gash I had gotten on my left cheek was a vibrant red as it was starting to heal, but I had obviously scraped it in my sleep as there were light traces of blood over the scabbing. I sighed and jumped out the car slamming the door shut and walked round the back to the boot. Glenn followed me and watched as I shuffled a few things around in the back. I pulled out a large hunting knife I had taken from a hunting store on one of my runs into the city. I shoved it in a sheath and placed it next to a small loaded handgun I pulled out from one of the weapon bags. I flicked a look to Glenn and pulled forth my duffle bag and pulled out a clean set of cloths. Glenn got the hit and turned bright red.

"I'll be over there making sure no one comes over here." He mumbled walking away and tripping over his own feet. I smiled releasing a small chuckle as I throw off my plain shirt, pulled off my military boots and unbuttoned my cargo pants and throwing them with the shirt and shoes. I reached over grabbed my jean shorts and pulled them on and threw on a clean pair of socks and then pulled my military boots over the top. I had just reached for my top when a rustle from the bushed next to my car startled me. I grabbed my knife and pulled it out of the sheath turning towards the noise. After waiting a few minutes I was surprise when Daryl walked out from the bushed and not some stray walker. He stood there with his crossbow highered, staring at me with wide eyes. It was then I noticed I was stood only in my short jean shorts and my bra, so he wasn't staring at me but my chest; lovely.

"My eyes are up here Daryl." I stated picking up my green strappy t-shirt and pulled it on, tucking it into my shorts. I picked up the sheath and attached it onto my right thigh under the bottom of my shorts. Putting the knife into the sheath and tucking the gun into the back of my shorts I pulled forth another bag and pulled out three cans of beans and tucked them under my left arm and shut the boot. "It's rude to stare." I muttered to Daryl when I noticed he was still staring. He quickly looked down and I caught the redness of his checks before rolling my eyes and walking off.

"I won' staring!" he shouted as I walked off towards Glenn. I just shook my head as I walked up by Glenn and shoved his shoulder indicating I was ready to go to the others. When we gathered by the others Lori and Carol were kneeled by the fire trying to prepare some left over fish that was caught yesterday as well as a few tins of corn.

"Hey Lori would these beans help?" I asked indicating to the three cans in my arm. She looked up and a smile broke out on her face when she caught sight of the beans. She nodded eagerly and quickly captured each can that I threw to her.

"Oh my God you are a life send. We would of just been having fish and corn if it weren't for you." She gushed setting to work on opening the cans and pouring them into a pan that was hovering over the fire on some stand.

"I have more in my car so yell if you ever need anything." I replied taking a seat on a log next to Carl and Sophia. "What are you losers up to?" I asked them as I rested my feet out in front of me.

"Not a lot, just been going over some stuff we remember from school before this all started." Carl muttered resting his chin on his arms which were resting on his knees. I looked between the pair and furrowed my eyebrows.

"And what do you remember?" I asked curiously flicking my eyes between the two and also noticing Rick, Shane and Dale coming over from out of the woods.

"Not much really." Sophia muttered sounding toneless and cold. God she must really miss school. I was about to reply when Rick dropped down next to Carl grabbing my attention.

"You alright Gracie?" he asked his eyes dropping to the gash on my face. My hand automatically went to it and my fingers traced the line.

"I'm fine, Dale cleaned me up, you got nothing to worry about." I stressed wanting him to know that I was actually alright. I had known the man just over 24 hours and I already knew he was a worrier. He flashed me a small smile and ruffled Carl's hair and opened his mouth to speak but was beaten by Shane.

"I've been thinking about what Rick said. I think the CDC is our best chance, a chance we should take." He flashed his eyes between me and Rick before continuing. "If you are willing to come along with us we'll be leaving in the morning. Your best chance of survival is by sticking with the group. This is the best choice." He declared looking at every single member of the group before looking down at the floor and letting the silence wrap around everyone.

It looked like Shane had changed his mind from the conversation we had this morning. It looked like we were going to the CDC in the morning. Hopefully this was going to be our chance to change our lives; for the better.


	5. Car Rides, Long Talks and a Goodbye

"Alright Glenn you can come with me in my wonderful car." I shouted over to him as everyone was finishing the last minute packing of the tents and clothes. His head popped out from Dale's RV and he gave me a funny look. "What I'm not traveling by myself for hours on end, I need someone to talk to." He rolled his eyes and continued to do whatever it was he was doing in the RV.

"Hey can I come in your car with you?" Carl asked bringing his bag up to my car and throwing it in the back seat not waiting for a reply.

"If you mum and dad say it's okay then I guess you can." I muttered as I picked a peach out of the can I had opened a few minutes ago. He held his hand out and I knew then that he expected a peach so I reluctantly gave him one before pulling a face and walking off to load more tents into the back of my car.

A few minutes later Shane and Rick had everyone gathered round explaining that we were leaving and we should all stay on some wave length to keep in contact and then I was climbing into the driver's seat followed by Glenn in the passenger's seat and Carl – who had gotten permission from his parents – who jumped in the back seat next to his bag.

"We are going to have so much fun!" he exclaimed buckling up his belt and pumping his fist in the air.

"Sure whatever you say." I muttered dryly as we followed the other cars out of the quarry.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"How much longer do you reckon we will be stuck in the car for?" Carl as sounded as bored as I felt. I glanced at him from the hang-mirror to see him looking out of the window longingly.

"Carl we've only been in the car for half an hour, it is going to take us some time to get to the CDC you know." I muttered shoving my hand in a bag of dried crackers that sat in-between my legs. "Hey Glenn can you open a can of coke for me please."

"What did you do to get all this shit Gracie?" he asked as he pulled a can of coke out of the box by his feet that held a collection of different canned drinks.

"The old people's home you found me in, well round back you can enter a lot of the warehouses and a few of them held stock for the small corner shops in and I found a load of edible food and drink so I kept a stash in my car. I never knew when I would have to get out of the care home quick enough so I always left a lot of supplies in the car." I glanced at him taking my can of coke off him and took a sip. "The cars big enough to fit a lot of stuff in and I did. I've got boxes of food you know; cans, bagged products, pasta, biscuits, crisps, all that stuff that doesn't run out for a long time. I got crates of water and boxes of canned drinks and a few bottles of energy drinks as well. I broke into a clothes store and collect men's clothing as well as women and children's. I used to go around the city once every month in hope of finding any survivors so I thought I better equip myself with everything. Weapons, food, drinks and clothes. And of course I've got a stack of medical supplies shoved somewhere in the back." I told him still shoving my mouth with the crackers. Glenn just sat there turned in his seat staring at me, mouth hanging open.

"That is the longest I've ever heard you speak." He muttered sounding gobsmacked. I laughed and Carl joined in with me and eventually you could hear all three of us laughing away.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"How long did you say it would take us Glenn?" Carl asked as he kicked the back of Glenn's seat. He had been asking every other half an hour whether we were there or not. We had only been travelling in the car for two and a half hours and Carl was getting bored; once again.

"It would take us another five hours from here I think. You must remember we have to take the outside route to get to the other side of Atlanta so we don't get caught up with large groups of walkers." Glenn muttered marking off a landmark we had just passed on the map. I looked into the mirror catching a glimpse of Carl as he rolled his eyes and flung himself on his chair again.

"Hey Carl why don't you get on with some of that English work I set you and Sophia last night. You never know it might take your mind off of the traveling for a while." I said to him flicking my eyes back to the road and the cars in front of me. Carl nodded his head and rummaged through his back pack as he pulled out the writing book that we did his school work in. It was only ten minutes later that I pressed on the break as the few cars in front of us pulled to a standstill. "Glenn what's going on?" I asked him acting as if he knew the answer.

"I don't know but I don't think it is going to be good." He replied as T-Dog came walking up to the car and tapped on the window. I rolled down the window and gave him a small sweet smile.

"What's the problem T?" I asked sweetly hoping it wasn't anything too 'out there' that would prevent us from moving on to the CDC before the sun set.

"RV's gone down, Dale needs a new thingy for the radiator." He answered rubbing his face as if in stress. "Shane's going to walk down to what looks like a gas station and I'm going to join him. Rick wants you lot outside the RV." I nodded turning the gas off and unbuckling my belt.

"Come on boys lets go see if your dad needs anything done." I said to the two men in the car flinging my arm around Carl's shoulder as he walked next to me. When we got closer to the group Rick came rushing over to use a look of concern present on his face.

"Glenn do you mind taking Carl to his mother." He asked as soon as he reached us giving Glenn a look that suggested it was important to talk to me. As soon as the two young men had walked off Rick turned to me letting the worry on his face be present. "Jim wants to be left here; he said he isn't going to make it. I want you to check him over for me make sure he's okay." I nodded following him as he led me into the RV where Jim was laying waiting for the infection from the bite to take over.

"Hey Jim, you feeling any better?" I asked sweetly in that bedside doctor manner as I sat opposite him. He gave me a look that suggested he wasn't feeling that much better. I glanced at Rick, who was watching Jim with concern, but I noticed the look on his face it was one I had seen before. The 'I'm a cop and you're a bad guy' look. I gave Rick a look that showed I wasn't happy with the look he was giving Jim. "Maybe we can talk without Rick here? It might make it easier for me to do a check-up if you're not hovering." I directed the last bit to Rick, who gave me a sheepish smile and left the RV. "Now how are you really feeling?"

"It's torture. I can't go on. Please." He begged grabbing hold of my hand in a vice like grip and I could feel the blood slowing down as it tried to reach my hand. Jim's pain was felt by me in what I could only express as a small fraction. This vice like grip wasn't anything against his pain and that is why I didn't complain.

"I won't take your life Jim, but I can explain to Rick that you won't be able to go on any longer." I whispered to him squeezing the hand slightly that was wrapped around my wrist.

"I beg you." He whimpered trying to release his hold, but it only got tighter. I looked in his eyes and saw a glimpse of nothing, but it was also a glimpse of the monster.

He was going through the transformation and he would have a conflict in his mind as the monster tried to break through. I was fascinated by this part of the bite and wondered if there was a way to reverse the disease. When the pain in my hand was no longer there and I had a tingling sensation passing through my fingers I knew my hand had lost all blood circulation.

A cold rush flew through my fingers as a cooler, rough hand held onto the spot where Jim's hand had once been. I looked up and met the cool angry blue gaze of Daryl as he stood with one hand on my wrist and the other holding a knife out to Jim.

"Get out now." He seethed pulling me up and away from Jim. I didn't make an attempt to argue with him seeing as he looked so angry.

"What's going on here?" Rick asked walking over to the steps of the RV. I gave him a small shake of the head signalling that nothing was wrong, but Daryl objected.

"Jim grabbed her arm. He's turning and you're gonna let him." Daryl spat shoving the arm he still had in his hand towards Rick. My arm was already bruising from the strong grip Jim had on me and my fingers and hand where slowly fading from blue to my pale cream colour.

"It was nothing Rick, it didn't even hurt." I stated trying to calm him before things went out of hand.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Rick muttered softly, gently grasping my arm in his hand running his fingers over the handprint bruise. I looked up at Rick and gave him a look that suggested something he already knew.

"Jim won't make I any longer." I stated dropping my gaze from him quickly blinking away tear before looking back up at him. "You should give him what he wants; let him stay here." I was begging at the last part and I saw Rick's decision in his eyes.

"It's not your choice to make Rick; it's his own." Lori muttered coming up behind his placing one hand over the hand that rested on my arm. She gave me a small smile and I knew she saw the tears forming. She pulled gently on my arm and folded me into a hug stroking my ginger curls in a motherly way. "It's okay Gracie, no one blames you for not being able to stop the infection." She whispered in my ear as a sob broke through me and caused my body to shake.

For some reason the words G had said to me before I left the care home fluttered around in my head. I was meant to help people all over the world that had survived. I was meant to do one simple thing, yet I couldn't help a member of my group. How was I going to help everyone else?

"What's wrong with Gracie?" I heard Carl ask as he walked over to us obviously having followed his mum. He was standing next to Rick now and I looked over at them through my blurry vision. Rick had knelt down to be the same height as Carl so he would be able to have this serious conversation with him. It broke my heart to see Rick tell Carl that Jim wouldn't be able to take the pain anymore. He had to explain that Jim was too weak to go on and he wouldn't make it. Carl had then asked why I was crying, because although it was upsetting to hear no one else was crying like me.

"She blames herself for not being able to help Jim." Rick stated ruffling Carl's hair as the boy turned to face me. Carl gave me a half smile before turning and gently squeezing himself between Lori and me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and muttered into my side that if there was nothing to help Jim it wasn't my fault and I shouldn't blame myself. Carl's words made me cry harder and both he and Lori tried to comfort me as best as they could while Rick explained to the others that Jim wouldn't be going with us.

**ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE WHILE. GIVE ME TIME TO THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE AND TO CLEAR MY HEAD FROM OTHER IDEAS FOR STORIES I HAVE. I HOPE YOU WILL CONTIUNE TO READ THIS STORY AND I MAY POSSIBLY UPDATE BY THE END OF THE WEEK. – THANKS Comet96**


	6. Mental Homes, Inns and Andrea's Request

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and please keep reviewing. I've had a bit of writer's block, but here you go to the new chapter **** Sorry for any mistakes in the wording, but I did read through it three times but I could still miss something. I hope you enjoy this chapter it took quite a while to actually finish this chapter. **

After leaving Jim leaning against a tree we all packed up as soon as T-Dog and Shane came back from the gas station. They didn't get much from there just a few packs of jerky and bottles of water or ice tea. There wasn't any gas left but they did bring back to cartons of oil.

When they came back everyone climbed into their cars and Rick led us on to the CDC. Carl clambered into the back of my car refusing to leave me after my little break down even though Lori tried to get him in the car she was traveling in.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Two hours into the drive after leaving Jim a car horn went off again causing all the cars to stop once more. Glenn glanced at me before going to open the door to meet with the others outside the RV. I looked back into the backseats to see Carl fast asleep, pressed against the window. I didn't want to wake him seeing as there wasn't much time you could spend sleeping without having to worry about being attacked.

"Glenn you go on and tell the others that I'm going to stay here with Carl." I muttered to him pulling a blanket off the floor and laying it over Carl in the process of talking to Glenn. What can I say I was really starting to see Carl as a little brother. Glenn said something unintelligible that I took as an okay when he climbed – well more like dropped out of the car.

It was getting late and we were all more than likely tired. I knew I was tired from driving and the day's events and I wouldn't mind stopping at a side road to sleep for a few hours. Although a side road was probably just as dangerous no as it would have been when everything was normal; without the end of the world.

See because I'm so tired I've started to ramble inside my own head.

_Could they put you in a mental home when the world has ended? Would there be any point? I mean if you've lost your mind there wouldn't be a difference between you and the walkers because in some way you both would be crazy. Right? _

It was the sharp tap on the window that caused me to jump and smack my head on the head rest as I turned to face the 'attacker'. Let me tell you head rests may seem soft but reality they hurt like a bitch when you smack your head against it really hard.

The so called attacker turned out to be Rick and Glenn; whom both looked amused to see me in some type of pain. I glared at them both as I done the window down. What can I say they looked happy to see me in pain and I really hurt my head.

"What?" I spat out as I gently rubbed my head as I still glared at the pair. Rick gave me a dazzling smile and Glenn gave me a sleeping grin as he pulled his hat lower over his eyes.

"Glenn said he's been marking landmarks on the map you have, we need to find some place to stay tonight." Rick stated giving me a look that suggested I hand the map over to him so they could find somewhere. I already knew where there was a place for us to go.

"There's a small inn two miles up on a right turn near a gas station." I muttered still pulling out the map for them to look over.

"How do you know that?" Glenn asked unfolding the map and placing in it on my bonnet. We had looked over the map at the last stop just checking over for any place we could hunt for food or gas. We hadn't looked over that part of the map yet and he was confused as to how I knew it was there.

"I'm a doctor Glenn, I've been on emergency calls before and sometime last year when I was working with paramedics there was a small yet extreme accident at the gas station. Three cars collided; two from the gas station and one coming from the inn." I told them running my hands through my hair and attempting to pull it into a bun of some sort.

"Alright do you think it would be under risk from a lot of walkers?" Rick asked once he looked over the map where Glenn was pointing.

"I only caught a quick glimpse of it, surrounded by the road on one side and then trees on the other side. The gas station isn't that big and the inn isn't that noticeable if you don't know it's there. The employers at the gas station direct drivers down there if they are in dire need for sleep, other than that it didn't get many customers." I stated copy the information we had been given while we worked on our patients.

"Alright, well I'll inform the others, you and Glenn can get the car ready to follow." Rick said after nodding at the information I gave. Glenn gave a soft cheer as he attempted to fold the map and scrabbled into the car, flopping down on the chair and resting his head on the head rest. God he looked tired and he had hardly done anything today.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"Where are we?" Carl mumbled as he lifted his head when I gently nudged his shoulder. He looked adorable in his woken up state with his hair all mused and his eyes half open.

"At an inn not too far from a close gas station; we're planning to stay the night if there aren't many walkers." I stated helping him out of the car before leading him to the others.

"Will we be safe here for the night?" Carl asked clutching onto my hand as if he was still just a small boy. In reality he was still a young boy only thirteen but it was so easy to forget that in this new world and treat him like a young adult. It wasn't right for him to skip his childhood, but it was going to have to happen for him to survive.

"If we stick together and double check the inn beforehand then it should be okay, but you need to remember that we're going into this inn blind Carl and there is never knowing what could happen." I reminded him as I gently squeezed his hand in a comforting way. I was going to give Carl a resemblance of a childhood even in this world

We had just reached the others and Rick, Daryl, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn all looked prepared to enter the inn and check for walkers. Dale stood guard of the woman outside, who all looked scared and worried at what would be found inside. Sophia clung to Carol and when Lori spotted Carl she quickly brought him to her side and pulled me to her other side. In some sense it was like Lori was bringing me into her family and treating me like another child, protecting me like she would Carl. Honestly I had no problem with this and it felt nice.

"Dale you make sure the area is clear and at any sight of walkers you all run into the cars. At the all clear I'll send Glenn out and you all enter the inn as quickly as possible." Rick order in his police voice. Everyone nodded their heads and the men all approached the inn doors, Rick in the lead and entering first.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"They've been in there far too long." Lori stated her arms crossed tightly around her chest. Carol nodded slightly as she held Sophia to her side away from the surrounding woods and Jacqui was watching the trees as if expecting something to run out. Carl was leaning against me, his back resting against my chest and one of my arms was slung across his chest.

"They've been in their ten minutes; they want to double check the place. I'm sure they're fine." Dale muttered sounding unsure of himself as the words slipped off his tongue. Dale was bound to panic seeing as it was in his nature, nothing would be able to change that.

"Gracie?" a voice next to me asked sounded weak and unsure. My arm tightened around Carl as my head snapped towards the voice. I hadn't realised someone was next to me and if it was a walker I might not have been the only one killed. I would have put Carl at risk as well.

"Andrea?" I replied shocked at hearing her speak since last night's incidents. She hadn't really spoken to anyone; just shut herself in Dale's RV since burying Amy.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She whispered as her eyes flicked down to Carl who looked between us and then looked back towards the inn.

"No it's fine I should have paid more attention. Is there something you needed?" I questioned calculating the look on her face and taking in the pain that flashed not only in her eyes but across her whole face.

"I, I can't sleep and I w-was wondering if you had anything that … could help me?" she stuttered flashing her eyes in different directions trying to avoid my eyes as if in shame. I reached out the hand that wasn't around Carl and gently held her hand.

"Andrea you don't have to hide away, if you can't sleep don't be afraid to ask for help." I muttered trying to reassure her. "If we manage to get into the inn I'll fish around in my car and see if I have anything that would help you sleep." Andrea gave me a half smile that didn't really show on her face before thanking me and walking away to stand behind Dale.

"You're too good to be true." Carl muttered slightly just as Glenn emerged from the inn giving us all a relieved smile and ushering us in.

"I want to bring hope and happiness back to everyone Carl." I whispered in his ear before pushing him into the inn. All the men stood around the main entrance, guns raised and watching us enter one by one.

"I think it would be wise if we stayed on the bottom floor, if no one wonders then nothing should go wrong." He pointed towards three doors and named them off at each one. "Bathroom, kitchen and reception room, that's where we'll be sleeping, there are a few sofas and the floors carpeted so it should be soft." Rick stated leading the group into the reception room, which actually looked like a library and front room combined. "I want the cars to be turned facing the road in case there is a reason to expect a quick getaway. There isn't much need to get many things out of the car, the kitchen has enough food for us to eat tonight and tomorrow morning, so it would only need to be clean clothes and shower stuff."

"And you're sure it's safe enough?" Dale asked his rifle held by his side. By the glanced flashing across everyone's faces it was easy to understand that nothing was safe enough anymore.

"It will hold for the night."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Once everyone had settled in Rick sent a few of the guys out to collect fire wood to place in the open fireplace to create a fire for warmth and a place to cook; while Lori and Carol got started on opening a six pack of mixed vegetable soup. Carl and Sophia were sat in the corner of the reception room on a double sofa going over some math equations I set them this morning before we left the quarry. Dale and Glenn were talking about the RV after checking it when we first arrived and they were now debating whether they should fill it with fuel now of when we reached the CDC.

Rick was standing by the window opposite the road waiting for Shane, Daryl and T-Dog to get back from collecting firewood; he had a shotgun leaning against his leg and his pistol in his gun holster.

My head spun towards the kitchen door when Jacqui stepped out with an armful of plastic bowls followed by Andrea who carried a handful of spoons and plastic cups. When I caught the eye of Andrea I was reminded of the conversation we had earlier on and decided to go ask Rick if I could take a trip to my car.

I clambered out of the armchair I had dropped into once we entered the inn and slowly made my way towards him. I didn't want to draw attention to myself and hoped that the others were all caught up in whatever they were doing that they wouldn't be listening to me.

"Rick," I asked slowly standing on his right as I scanned the woods edge, he brought his gaze down to me as I saw his head turned and looked up at him. "I need to go to my car and I want to ask you first."

"What do you need from your car?" he mumbled flicking his eyes across the room towards the others before looking back out the window. My gaze flicked to Andrea before dropping down to the floor.

"Andrea's been having trouble sleeping and asked me if I had anything to help her sleep. I told her I would get her something." I stated slowly dragging my eyes up to meet his. When they met he had this glow shining through his eyes and I couldn't understand what it was.

"You have me permission to go, just make sure you take someone with you." He replied glancing towards Glenn indicating that I should take him. He opened his mouth to call to Glenn but was interrupted by another.

"I'll go with her."

I looked behind me and was met with Carl's blue eyes and saw the determination in them. He wanted to do this and I could tell he was going to press until his dad let him. Rick looked to me and I gave him a slight shrug before his gaze flew to Lori. She wasn't going to be happy with this even if the car was just outside, but if Rick allowed it I wasn't going to argue.

"You can go but stay next to Gracie and don't leave her sight. Do what she tells you and if she tells you to run back you run back. Understood?" Rick order looking sternly down at Carl who nodded his head with a jerk of his head. Rick looked to me before handing over his pistol. "Don't use it unless you have to and be as quick as you can."

"Of course Rick," I looked down and Carl before holding out my hand. "Come on lets go." I said to him as he took my hand and we walked out of the inn lead by Rick who opened to door and watched us enter the dark.

**I know where I'm going with the next chapter and hopefully it will be easy to write so expect another chapter soon. Anyone that has ideas that they would like to add into this story is more than welcome to give their thoughts and ideas because at the end of the day I'm writing for you. I want you to enjoy this as much as you can so please review with ideas.**


End file.
